Link (The Legend of Zelda)
|origin = The Legend of Zelda |occupation = Knight Swordsman Hero Train Engineer Postman |skills = Swordmanship mastery Incredible strength Strong durability High precision Archery skills High intelligence Very large equipment including a powerful sword able to shoot lasers and repel evil, a very resistant shield, a boomerang, a bow and bombs |hobby = Protecting Hyrule and Zelda |goals = Save both the world and Princess Zelda Defeat Ganondorf |family = A Link to the Past: Unnamed uncle Ocarina of Time: Unnamed mother Great Deku Tree (adoptive father) Wind Waker: Unnamed grandmother Aryll (sister) Minish Cap: Smith (grandfather) |friends = |enemies = Ganondorf (Arch-Nemesis) Bowser Wario Skull Kid Zant Vaati Bellum Yuga Bowser Jr the koopalings Ridley Master Hand Tabuu Galeem Dharkon |type of hero = Chosen Hero}} Link is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. His archenemy is Ganon, who keeps trying to take over Hyrule. A peculiarity of Link is the several different incarnations of the character throughout The Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance and sense of bravery and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy since at the beginning of almost every game, he oversleeps. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blond to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other Games ''Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version'' Link appears in Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version as a guest playable character, he is the same Link from Ocarina of Time, Nobuyuki Hiyama reprised the adult Link's character, Link must defeat Inferno, the true main antagonist that terrorizes Hyrule, then Link discovers that Inferno is actually Nightmare who was been possessed and corrupted by Soul Edge, he then defeated Inferno and saved Hyrule in the process. ''Mario Kart 8'' Link appears in Mario Kart 8 as a downloadable playable character, he is the same Link from Skyward Sword, he has his vehicle called the Master Cycle, which also appeared as a downloadable vehicle. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Link returns once again in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this time as an unlockable character which he wears his Breath of the Wild outfit in the Nintendo Switch remake version. Powers and abilities *'Strong durability': Link is shown that he is extremely durable, as he is able to survive deadly situations like being hit by powerful sword blows and getting caught in large explosions. *'Noble bloodline': Throughout the ages, Whenever Hyrule is threatened by evil forces, a different incarnation of Link will often appear to protect it. However, he has no memory of his previous lives as he is a descendant of the previous Link before him and not the same despite their similarities. *'Incredible strength': Link appears to have immense strength. In Twilight Princess, he is able to beat the Gorons in sumo wrestling (although wearing Iron Boots), and later proves able to master Ganondorf himself in a sword lock. In Skyward Sword, Link can wield Koloktos' massive sword, and eventually becomes powerful enough to beat Demon King Demise in a duel. *'Magic': Link can use different magic spells effectively to help him in his quest. *'Sword fighting': Something all Links have in common is their incredible combat skills, unmatched by anyone. They are able to defeat highly skilled swordsmen like Ganondorf in combination with their strength and agility. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Mute Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:The Icon Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Mutated Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Kids Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Archenemy Category:Paragon Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Mario Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Cosmic Protection Category:The Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Guardians Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Mastermind Category:Pacifists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Cursed Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Annoying Orange Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Superheroes